Summer Bubbles
by Racke
Summary: Kagami and Tsukasa, being sisters, for they need to be no more. Challenge fic.


Summer Bubbles

For the 16th MLSF Challenge, the subject being _Lemon or Fluff_.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

XXX

A bird was chirping happily somewhere above their heads.

Kagami glared at the soap-soaked circle, and did her best to ignore Tsukasa's muffled giggle.

The sun was shining down at them through the gentle rustling of leaves, and a few sparkling bubbles still floated down around them from her younger sister's much more successful attempts.

Still, she couldn't really be mad at her, no matter how frustrating the damn thing was. Tsukasa rarely had a chance to beat her in anything, other than cooking, and she really didn't want to ruin it by being a bad sport about it.

Fluffy, white clouds meandered across the blue sky, the fragrance left by the morning dew still lingered on the grass, and somehow they'd ended up here, blowing bubbles by themselves, in the comforting shade.

It was a wonderful day, really. Even if she did have to listen to her little sister lecturing her about how hard to blow on the damn soap-thingy.

However, just because she couldn't get mad at the gentle girl, didn't mean that she couldn't act out her aggressions at the bubbles. In fact, she'd been doing that for quite some time now, and since it was still making Tsukasa's lips twitch upwards, she supposed that she'd continue doing it for a while longer.

Kagami wasn't the kind of person who'd declare her love to her sisters, but she did love them, even if Inori and Matsuri could piss her off, and usually found doing just that to be frustratingly amusing. Her younger twin on the other hand, was in a league of her own. She was a part of her. Saying that she loved Tsukasa was kind of like saying that the sky was blue.

Of course she loved her, they'd shared everything together, and she'd helped the girl back onto her feet more times than she could count. She'd continue doing it, because even if she knew that it would keep her from learning from her mistakes, even if it meant that she'd never really be able to stand completely on her own, she loved her. And she wanted to help her.

That she'd taken on the role of the protector, the role of the teacher, between them, was just a side-effect.

A side-effect that lead to good grades and a lot of responsibility, but a side-effect nonetheless.

So, when she surrendered to her inability to make bubbles flow from the circle, and Tsukasa's giggles finally receded to a content smile, Kagami really didn't think it all that odd to simply lie back underneath the tree in who's shade they sat, and try to glimpse the sky through the small gaps amongst the leaves.

It didn't take long for her sister to join her, and true to her nature, it didn't take long before Kagami could hear her breathing shifting, proving that she really had just fallen asleep.

Not bothering to suppress the bemused smile that crept on to her lips, Kagami glanced over at the girl.

She had leaves in her hair, her eyes were closed, she had a smile on her lips, and Kagami wondered, not for the first time, how anyone could ever think that the elder was the better one between them.

Tsukasa wasn't good at schoolwork, she wasn't good at getting up in time, she forgot things constantly, she was terrible with physical things, and she didn't have a lot of confidence. But she was _Tsukasa_, and frankly, there wasn't anyone who could ever compete.

Her cooking was wonderful, there was a childish innocence in those eyes, a beautiful smile would sometimes dawn on her lips, and she was quite literally, the warmest person she'd ever met.

Smiling to herself, Kagami didn't really mind it as her sister sleepily pulled herself closer and used her stomach as a pillow. Instead, she started to gently coax the leaves out of her short hair, careful not to wake the slumbering girl.

Love could be many things, and one day she'd probably have to let her sister go.

She made a mental note that when that happened, her husband would be forced to endure a series of very intense questions. And barely veiled threats. Lots of barely veiled threats. In fact, she'd probably have to get to the man even before they got to that point, just to make sure that her sister wasn't left crying at the altar.

Nodding imperceptibly to herself, Kagami swept a few locks of hair away from Tsukasa's face. But that time was still distant, and so she could allow herself to monopolize her, for just a little bit longer.

With such thoughts, the sandman slowly turned her sight into fuzz, and then to the gentle, dark safety of sleep.

XXX

**A/n: You ask me why? Because they're siblings, and they really don't need to be anything more. Love can be many things.**

** Besides, 'fluff' can be more than pure romance, for it is the softly sweet love of all kinds.**


End file.
